


Making Mamo-chan

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Pegging, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: As the one guy on the team, Tuxedo Mask really stands out. And since feminization is a fetish of his already, it doesn't take much work for the Sailor Senshi to properly remake him into the perfect fit for the team.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 16





	Making Mamo-chan

**Making Mamo-chan**

  
“So we’re all decided?” Usagi asked happily, looking around her circle of friends. “The Sailor Senshi are an all-female team?”  
  
The group of girls nodded in agreement. There were varying mixes of determination and worry on all of their faces, but they all looked like they had decided that this needed to be done. Usagi nodded one more time and then gestured towards Rei.  
  
“And Rei, you can start us off, since we’ll be needing your knowledge of rituals and magic!”  
  
Rei nodded and opened up the folder she had brought. She started taking out photos, diagrams and handouts and passing them to the rest of the Inner Senshi.  
  
“So this is how we’re going to do it,” she said, coughing nervously before continuing. “It’s a pretty odd way of this, but I think it should work just fine. Ami, we’ll need some special medications. Can you get them?”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ami said, looking first at Rei and then at Usagi. “We’re all going to work together to make sure that this ends up being absolutely _perfect_!”

*******

Usagi thought that Mamo-chan looked so _cute_ as a sissy. So feminine and beautiful. And still so _tall_ , taller than Mako was. Especially in the high heels he wore now. Usagi looked at her sissy lover and felt herself starting to get turned on.  
  
Well, how _couldn’t_ she enjoy the sight in front of her? Mamo-chan was _hot_ as well as cute. Actually, mostly he was hot. The skimpy clothing he wore, that showed off his body in the best way possible, the way his long hair flowed down his back, the constant arousal written all over his face, was there any real way that Usagi could stare at him and not get turned on? She didn’t think so.  
  
Actually, Mamo-chan wasn’t just a sissy. He was a bimbo sissy, a puffed up sex doll who was obviously made for fucking. Even when he was wearing thick, conservative clothing, that was still _really_ obvious, just by looking at how he went about being an slut with a big, bouncy ass and a face that was made for pleasure. And boobs that Usagi actually got jealous over sometimes, since they were _that_ big and bouncy.  
  
And he loved it, of course. Mamo-chan had always been happy to be with Usagi and that hadn’t changed now that he was a much better fit for the rest of the Sailor Senshi. And their lovemaking had even gotten better, happening much more often! Although in different ways than before, obviously.  
  
Of course, the _real_ reason he was happy was the same reason that Usagi and her friends had gone to all of this work in the first place. He had wanted this to happen to him even before it had begun. He had wanted to be a puffed-up sissy slut who wasn’t good for anything except getting fucked. And man, they had worked and worked and it had finally happened! And the results were everything Usagi could have dreamed that they would be. She honestly hadn’t expected to find this all to be quite so hot as it actually ended up being, really. But it _was_. It really, really was the kinkiest, most arousing thing that Usagi had ever been part of.  
  
And given some of the things she did, that was _really_ saying something. After all, having your daughter from the future eat you out while your best friend drove dildoes in and out of her pussy and ass was pretty kinky by any normal measure. But with what Usagi and Mamo-chan had ended up doing to each other, it was obvious that there was just no compassion when it came to kinky acts.  
  
How had Usagi lived before having a bimbo sissy slut around to have fun with? She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to go back to it. She and Mamo-chan, together forever! It was perfect in all sorts of ways. Like fucking, which was what Usagi had decided was going to happen. And it wasn’t as if Mamo-chan was going to say no. Either to sex or to anything that Usagi told him in general. He was too much of a subby bimbo now for that to really be something that could happen.  
  
“Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked. “Come over here, okay?” She smiled, reaching down and pulling out the Moon Rod Two, her nickname for the white, thick strap-on dildo that she had gotten.  
  
Usagi had wondered just what it was that made guys think that having a hard dick so good, but now she _knew_. Just the sight of looking down at her lover (boyfriend wasn’t the right word for Mamo-chan anymore) with the Moon Rod pressed against or sliding inside of him sent a powerful rush through her. And it was double-ended, so it could feel great for both of them. And it _still_ apparently wasn’t as good as an actual cock felt for an actual guy.  
  
Usagi had thought about doing a first hand comparison on that, but had never really gotten around to it. One of these days, maybe. She’d just need to decide which of her friends and lovers she would use it on. Oh, who was she kidding? She’d be fucking _all_ of them if she ever got an actual dick for a day or so.  
  
“Oh, is it time for a fucking?” Mamo-chan asked excitedly, shivering in excitement as he pushed himself up against Usagi, his feminine, manicured hands wandering all over her body. “Finally, I was getting so _horny_ , waiting for you to use me!”  
  
Mamo-chan was always horny. And he was pretty much always dependent on Usagi to give him release, thanks to how his dick was wrapped up in a white cage and how he didn’t like using dildoes by himself. That made it so much more _fun_ for Usagi as well, having a sissy that was always ready to do anything he was told.  
  
Like, just as an example, going for a walk through Tokyo, with a big butt plug up his rear and a slutty dress that drew the attention of a _lot_ of guys. Usagi had waited at home for him to come back, passing the time by seeing just how alike her and Minako could look when they were both naked. That had been a great evening and double teaming Mamo-chan when he came back home with an ass that was sore from getting groped and a leaking cage had been even better.  
  
“Yep,” Usagi said with a smile. “Go get yourself lubed up and then I’ll take you for a ride.”  
  
Usagi reached down to wiggle the shaft around as she watched Mamo-chan disrobe. He was so _hot_ , especially when he was bending over like that and wiggling himself around. She licked her lips, seeing that big, _big_ ass shaking from side to side as he got out of the tight miniskirt he was wearing. It was hard to decide just what Mamo-chan’s best physical feature was, but she had to think that his butt was right up there at the top of the list. It was so big and jiggly and it got the most fantastic sort of reactions when Usagi slapped it or groped it.  
  
Although the rest of him was pretty nice too, Usagi thought as Mamo-chan spun back around, his big tits flopping around. They were even bigger than Makoto’s, wobbling back and forth. And despite their size, they were still so perky. Rei had assured both Usagi and Mamo-chan that they wouldn’t even start to sag as the years went by. And also, sadly, that the ritual she had used to ensure that only worked on _new_ breasts, not pre-existing ones. Usagi was still going to need to wear bras.  
  
Well, that was a small price to pay, especially when she was still young and healthy and, and this was the most important factor of all right now, _turned on_. Usagi was willing to be fine with all kinds of things if it meant that she got have sex right now.  
  
Mamo-chan was lubed up by now, so Usagi wasn’t going to wait around anymore. She grabbed him and brought him down to the bed. She shivered, feeling her pussy getting wet and squeezing down around the shaft inside of her. Her lover looked so _hot_ like this. Naked except for his stockings, his white cage wiggling around as his dick tried to get hard, his soft, feminine, curvy body just _waiting_ for her to take advantage of him. And Usagi was going to. There wasn’t any doubt _there_.  
  
“Legs up, Mamo-chan,” Usagi said, reaching down and grabbing one of his stocking-covered legs and lifting it up. And then up some more, as the other leg followed it. Soon, both of his ankles were on either side of his head, his ass lifted up into the air and exposed as the perfect target for Usagi’s strap-on. “Oh, that looks _hot_ ,” Usagi said, giving her fake shaft a quick stroke.  
  
Usagi rested the tip of the dildo against Mamo-chan’s asshole. She paused for a moment and then slid inside. It felt _nice_ , though obviously not nearly as nice for her as it was feeling for Mamo-chan. He was moaning, his hands grabbing at his body as Usagi slid further and further in, not stopping until the whole of her shaft was buried inside of him.  
  
Mamo-chan’s cage was really twitching around, leaking a _lot_ as he got fucked. It was a hot sight, one that sent a shiver up and down Usagi’s spine and made her get that much more turned on. She grabbed Mamo-chan’s soft, smooth thighs, squeezing down as she took a deep breath. And then she started to pull backwards, sliding back out of him. Mamo-chan moaned at that again, a look of pure lust washing over his face. Usagi licked her lips and started to properly _fuck_ her lover, sliding in and out of him over and over again, gradually picking up the pace as she did so.  
  
“Oh yes, yes, I love cock,” Mamo-chan moaned, grinding his hips back and forth as much as he could against the shaft. “Fuck me Usagi, fuck me like the slutty sissy I am!”  
  
Usagi did her absolute best to meet that request. It wasn’t exactly something she had to struggle to bring herself to do, after all. Mamo-chan looked so _hot_ like this, how could she do anything _but_ fuck him?  
  
Mamo-chan’s entire body was starting to shake with the force of the thrusts she was giving him, sliding deep inside of his ass. It was hot to look at. Really, _really_ hot, the kind of thing that sent a delicious tingle straight through her body as she watched his boobs shake around on his chest as it happened. And at the look of slutty pleasure on his face.  
  
Mamo-chan’s face was made to show off how good he was feeling. The look that could spread across it when he was getting teased was enough to make any girl cream her panties. And when he was getting _fucked_? That sort of thing was even better, his expressions wrapped up to show that he really was nothing more than a sissy slut who loved to get fucked. It always turned Usagi on a _lot_ , seeing those thick lips drawn apart in a moan and how his cheeks would flush with pleasure as he got used over and over again.  
  
Mamo-chan really was made for fucking, Usagi thought. His soft, sensitive asshole that barely needed any lubrication whatsoever. His big tits. His face that would show every single sensation of what he was feeling. Yes, Mamo-chan was the absolute _perfect_ sissy slut, and he was unquestionably made for getting fucked over and over again.  
  
Mostly by Usagi, although she was a generous enough girl to share with her friends. And occasionally other people too, although that depended on how hot Usagi thought it would be to have Mamo-chan get fucked by them. While her friends, obviously got access to her sissy boifriend whenever they wanted to have it.  
  
And they could want a _lot_. Mamo-chan got fucked by girls besides Usagi almost every single day, and that was without counting the actual orgies that happened every now and then. When _those_ happened, well, Usagi didn’t think that anyone, not even Ami, bothered to track just how many times Mamo-chan would get his ass filled with a dick or eat out a wet pussy.  
  
But despite all the girls (and some guys) who had fucked him, Mamo-chan was still Usagi’s. And she was his, that was just the way things worked! And that made the entire thing _so_ much more lovely than just random sex with strangers could be. Usagi knew, because that had happened to both her and Mamo-chan a couple of times.  
  
Frankly, given how hot Mamo-chan looked in almost anything, it was a wonder that he didn’t get fucked more often by people. It was a constant source of bemusement to Usagi how anyone could pass up the chance to fuck her boyfriend, when he looked so hot and tempting and easily fuckable. Well, if the common masses didn’t have the good sense to see how amazing Mamo-chan was, that was _their_ loss. Usagi was still going to enjoy her lover to the fullest.  
  
And she was. It was feeling _really_ good to sink in and out of Mamo-chan like this, feeling the white shaft wiggling around inside of her depths and looking at her lover as he got fucked hard. Usagi could feel her orgasm growing and growing inside of her, drawing _really_ close to the surface. She made herself slow down for a while, so that she wouldn’t cum too soon. Usagi still wanted to enjoy all of this for a little while longer before the final moment.  
  
Well, a possible final moment. Usagi shivered as she started to speed up just seconds after forcing herself to slow down. It probably wouldn’t be the _end_ for them. They were both too horny all the time for just one orgasm for each of them to satisfy themselves. But Usagi might slow down after cumming and stop fucking her boyfriend for a whole five, maybe even ten seconds! And then it would be time to think of something new and fun to do, of course. Mamo-chan was so fun to spend time with, how could Usagi _not_ want to wring out every second of pleasure with him that she could?  
  
“You’re making me feel good too, Mamo-chan,” Usagi said, her voice a bit tight and strained as she started to work up a sweat, fucking him. “You’re making me feel _really_ good.”  
  
The half of the dildo buried inside of her wasn’t moving around _that_ much. But it was still moving around _enough_ to make Usagi feel wonderful. And, of course, it was stretching her out, which had a nice feeling all on its own. She let go of Mamo-chan’s thigh and reached up to play with her own breast, feeling the softness and the squish of it.  
  
Usagi shivered, feeling herself getting more and more turned on. Just like Mamo-chan was, as he got fucked by her. It was always so _obvious_ when Mamo-chan got turned on. Mostly because of how his body was so obviously made for fucking and just needed a bit of a push to get him to agree to do most anything with anyone anywhere.  
  
Giggling to herself, Usagi kept on thrusting in and out of Mamo-chan, looking down at him as he played with himself as he got fucked. He was obviously having the time of his life, just like he did every time he got fucked. The expression on his face was the _best_ , and it was really obvious that his brains were steadily getting fucked out of his head as he kept on getting screwed like this.  
  
“Almost there,” he moaned, his hand leaving his boobs to reach down and grab at his cage. “Almost there, Usagi!”  
  
Usagi nodded. It was good that Mamo-chan was going to be cumming soon. But that was still no reason for her to stop fucking him. For one, Usagi was getting _really_ turned on and wanted to have an orgasm of her own. For another, just one climax was never enough for Mamo-chan. He would always need a _lot_ more than that to make himself feel satisfied. A satisfied sissy slut. Yeah, that had _such_ a nice ring to it, Usagi thought.  
  
It only took a few more thrusts before Mamo-chan started to cum. It was a pretty cute orgasm, too. He moaned, his eyes rolling in their sockets as Usagi kept on thrusting into him. His caged cock jerked around on his crotch. Usagi reached down to feel his shriveled, hairless balls and _they_ were twitching too. Every part of Mamo-chan seemed to be enjoying this orgasm.  
  
Then his cum started to appear. To the extent that it could be called cum, of course. There wasn’t very much of it, _that_ was obvious. Just a few small little dribbles that shot out to land on his lower stomach. Usagi could remember what it had been like when Mamo-chan had been Mamoru. What a _difference_. The amount of cum he could shoot out then was like night and day compared to what was happening now. It was so thin and watery, could it even really be called cum?  
  
It was still hot to see, of course. There was just something so erotic about seeing Usagi’s sissy lover having his cage twitch around before cum started to leak out of it, in distinct jets that landed on his body or on the floor. It always sent a thrill through Usagi. Enough of a thrill that she actually had a video on her phone, a compilation of the times she (or one of the other Sailor Senshi) had recorded Mamo-chan cumming from getting his ass fucked.  
  
Which was, of course, the only way he had cum for the past three, four months or so. he certainly wasn’t using his dick for anything important, obviously! It was just there to flop around and look cute in its cage. And even when it was out of the cage, well, it wasn’t _that_ impressive. He had trouble getting it hard. Some _real_ trouble, the sort of thing that just made it so much easier for him to eat out Usagi or her friends or get fucked by them. Really, it was the simpler solution all around.  
  
“Did that feel nice?” Usagi asked, her voice a bit strained as she kept on fucking Mamo-chan. “Did the orgasm feel nice?”  
  
“Yes!” Mamo-chan moaned. “It felt _great_.” He looked at her, a dopey smile on his face as he pushed back against her. “Do it to me more, Usagi!”  
  
That was the wonder of an anal orgasm. It left Mamo-chan in the mood for more, instead of needing a break while his cock got hard again. Usagi grinned and kept up the pace, feeling her own orgasm rising up inside of her as she worked. What was the longest amount of time that Mamo-chan had ever gotten fucked in? It was hard to say, since everything could blend together into a pleasurable haze. But she thought it might have been her, Minako and Ami taking two hours to fuck Mamo-chan. That had been a _good_ afternoon. They had all been left limp and worn out and _satisfied_ at the end of it.  
  
Usagi wouldn’t mind seeing if she could beat that record, someday. She had been training Mamo-chan a _lot_ since that time. She was sure that she could get him to be an even better sissy slut that could fuck a lot more people now, if he _really_ tried.  
  
That was something to think about _hard_ , Usagi decided. But not quite this very minute. She had some other things on her mind. Like how _wet_ her pussy was and how nice it felt to feel the shaft moving around inside of her as she fucked Mamo-chan.  
  
Usagi’s orgasm was still building up inside of her, not approaching the crest quite yet. But it was getting there. And, of course, it felt _great_ to feel it building and building inside of her as she fucked her lover. She smiled and played with her own body for a bit before reaching down and playing with Mamo-chan’s. He was so _soft_! And so sensitive, too. The way he would moan when she touched him, it was amazing, the sort of thing that sent a strong thrill up her spine as she kept on making him bounce around.  
  
“You look so pretty like that,” Mamo-chan said, staring up at Usagi. “With your hair and your face and- oh!”  
  
Mamo-chan stopped talking for a minute as he gasped and shivered, before starting to push back against Usagi. Had she hit his prostate particularly hard that time? She didn’t _think_ so, but, then again, Mamo-chan was a bit of a slut who felt super good while getting fucked. He had plenty of sweet spots to toy with.  
  
Also, what he was saying was super sweet and made Usagi feel all nice and warm inside! She blushed and smiled and patted Mamo-chan’s cheek. If she was flexible enough to reach down to kiss him while still fucking him, she would have. Instead, she just reveled in the wonderful feeling and kept on sliding in and out of him, over and over again, watching her white rod vanishing and appearing as it went in and out of Mamo-chan’s rear.  
  
Usagi was finally getting turned on enough to cum. She tried to think rationally about it, if she wanted to cum _now_ , or if she wanted to wait for a bit, draw it out a little while longer and _then_ cum. It was a hard choice to make!  
  
In the end, she decided to cum _now_. More orgasms were always better, right? Right. She nodded and picked up the pace for one final, hurried, wonderful sprint of fucking her lover’s butt, feeling the dildo shifting around inside of her.  
  
Usagi started to feel the rush of pleasant energy that always washed over her when she was hammering away at Mamo-chan. It wasn’t quite sexual, since she also felt it when she was exercising (on those rare occasions when she wasn’t both exercising and waiting for sweet death to come and take her already). It was just the enjoyable feeling of her body going for all it was worth. It wasn’t as good as the actual sex, but it sure did add a nice little extra to what she was feeling.  
  
Usagi panted, looking down at Mamo-chan, letting her eyes drink in what she was seeing. And feeling, as a hand came down to grab a big, soft breast. That felt _great_. Amazingly wonderful, as her hand worked the boob back and forth. She shivered , her hips working up to a feverish pace, going as absolutely as fast as she possibly could.  
  
It didn’t last long, but it lasted long enough. Usagi moaned, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of her until she couldn’t possibly take it anymore. And then she came. It was _amazing_ , just like very orgasm always was. She panted, feeling sweat pouring down her body as she trembled, the pleasure sweeping through her, hot and demanding and intense and wonderful. She gasped, twitching a bit, barely able to stay where she was.  
  
Usagi’s thrusting slowed down until it almost stopped entirely. Only the few errant twitches of her hips still dragged the dildo in and out of Mamo-chan’s rear. She smiled woozily, feeling the pleasure running through her still, slowly dying down but leaving a wonderful warm glow behind her. And the desire for _more_ , actually. Well, that was hardly a surprise! Usagi knew that she liked to cum a _lot_. So the more chances she got for that, the better!  
  
“That was great, Mamo-chan,” Usagi said, pulling her strap-on out of her lover and leaning down to press herself up against him. “Thank you so _much_.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mamo-chan said, sounding pretty happy as well. “It felt great for me, too.” He shifted around, his hands meeting together behind Usagi’s back. “But you know what else could feel really good?”  
  
“Another round?” Usagi asked, smiling. It was always so nice when they were thinking the same things!  
  
Mamo-chan nodded, smiling. Usagi smiled back and forced herself back up. Should she fuck Mamo-chan in the same position as before? He _did_ look pretty hot like this, his legs framing his body, the dark stockings contrasting with his pale skin and pressing against his huge boobs. Then again, there were a _lot_ of hot ways to fuck him. Even blowjobs could be really fun, if he fucked his face on the shaft hard enough for Usagi to feel the dildo inside of her moving around.  
  
Maybe she should get her friends in on this. Ami always had _plenty_ of ideas about how to fuck Mamo-chan, from a bunch of books she had read and sites she had visited. Plus, of course, spending time with her friends was _always_ a good thing.  
  
Usagi smiled. Having fun with Mamo-chan was fun, obviously. But it wasn’t fun _enough_. She wanted something a bit more. Actually, she wanted something a lot more! She furrowed her brow, trying to think things over. As near as she could tell, nobody was doing anything important this evening. So they should all be able to come over and have fun with her!  
  
It had been too long since there had been a proper orgy, Usagi thought. Threesomes and stuff just weren’t the same, not compared to being able to look in any direction and seeing some soft, feminine flesh glistening with sweat while hearing lustful moanings. Usagi nodded. She was going to get everyone she could together for this.  
  
All of the Inner Senshi _and_ the Outer Senshi, obviously. And Luna, since she had mastered her ability to turn into a human instead of being a cat all the time. Naru, obviously. She _was_ the team groupie. Usagi thought that all of the Sailor Senshi, from Chibi-Moon to Pluto, had fucked her at one time or another. She would love to come to an orgy like this. The Dead Moon sisters, of course. It was always fun to have the four of them getting involved in some fun. Who else did Usagi know that she could invite to this sort of thing?  
  
Well, really, wasn’t that enough? That was still almost twenty girls, all of them ready to have a whole lot of fun with each other in all sorts of ways. And, of course, Mamo-chan would be there as well, to make the entire thing even _better_. Usagi smiled and reached down, groping Mamo-chan’s boob and hearing him moan in lust as her fingers dug into his titty.  
  
“Sorry, I’ve got to go,” Usagi said, slowly pulling her dildo out of Mamo-chan’s rear. “But I’ll be back real soon, with plenty of other girls!”  
  
“That sounds _wonderful_ , Usagi,” Mamo-chan said with a giggle in his voice. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”  
  
“Just look like as much of a sexy slut as you can,” Usagi said, grabbing her phone to start making some calls. “Everyone else will be!”  
  
Usagi hummed to herself as she punched in Rei’s number. Oh yes, this was going to be _amazing_. The highlight of the week, she was sure. Should she start planning things now, or just see how it all shook out once everyone was assembled? What was she thinking? Of _course_ she was going to go for the option that involved the least work possible. And anyway, it was super hard to plan for how sixteen or so women were all going to be fucking each other.  
  
Man, Usagi loved her life. And why wouldn’t she? Everything was going great for her and she was feeling so damn _happy_ about it all.  
  
Would they all eat each other out? That could always be fun. They’d need to clear a big space on the floor, though, for that to work if everyone got in a circle to lick and suck at each other’s pussies. Or maybe just split into small groups, two, maybe three at a time? That could be a _lot_ easier. And what would Mamo-chan do during that? There was obviously no way for him to get a blowjob. Even if Usagi felt like removing the cage, that dick he had just wasn’t nearly interesting enough to suck on, not when it was so small and floppy. Well, maybe he could eat out one of the girls- maybe Chibi-Usa, there was always something _really_ hot about seeing that and not just because of their connection.  
  
Or maybe Ami and Minako could pool their collection of sex toys and everyone could get their own vibrator or dildo or whatever. That would be fun as well, fucking themselves, fucking each other, a perfectly erotic mix of naked, feminine flesh that was getting Usagi _really_ hot as she quickly typed out a misspelled text message to her friends.  
  
Oh, there were just so many ways an orgy like this could go. Usagi forced herself to stop planning for how things would go and focus on just getting the entire group together for some proper, old-fashioned _fun_. Things would flow naturally enough once they all got together.  
  
A session with her sissy lover and now a huge orgy. Usagi sure knew how to have fun


End file.
